


Your Dress

by Volixagarde



Series: He Never Really Loved Me. [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Crack, Crack and Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volixagarde/pseuds/Volixagarde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Warren, if you knew something about someone’s future, would you tell them?”</p><p>Companion to "Your Shirt"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Dress

He didn’t even know why he was at the dance. Just something had called him to it.

He wasn’t paying attention when he bumped into the girl.

“Your shirt,”

His tux was absolutely ruined.

He was about to yell at her, but then she just started apologizing. 

She seemed vaguely familiar, maybe they shared a few classes? What was her name?

Warren didn’t know, but something about her was soothing. Her voice, her stutter, her face. Those were all cute, but that wasn’t what her liked. Just her… aura. She seemed pure, good, like someone you’d want to be with.

Tara! That was her name.

He felt the urge to ask her to dance, so he did.

The girl looked shocked, and then flustered, and then happy as she accepted.

He took her hand and lead her on the floor, not caring about the stares of the other students. As they twirled, something just felt… right. Her hands on his shoulders, his on her waist.

At the end of the night, as the dance was winding down, he considered going in for the kiss. But he spent too long trying to decide, and she left.

Oh well, he would talk to her on Monday.

But he didn’t. He tried to, but she became incredibly shy and awkward around him.

He couldn’t ask why. She’d ignore him.

He eventually stopped trying.

On the last day of school, Tara approached him.

“Warren, if you knew something about someone’s future, would you tell them?”

An interesting conversation opener.

“To be honest, no. Then you might not be able to change it. They’d get ideas,” He said after some thought.

“Hmm, i-interesting answer,” Tara said.

“Why do you ask?”

Tara looked into his eyes.

“I-I, well, the fates will bring us together again, but for now, goodbye,”

“Are you… leaving?”

Tara started to leave, but Warren grabbed her hand.

“Tara, what’s going on?”

“I can’t tell you,” Her eyes started to fill with tears.

“Tara…”

He had to. He went in for the kiss.

Their lips only touched for a second before Tara pulled away.

“Goodbye,”

She ran away.


End file.
